Graphic design disciplines utilize visual communication and presentation methods. A graphic designer may use typography, visual arts, data visualization, and page layout techniques to convey information, for example. Symbols, images, interactive controls, and/or words can be combined to create a pleasing and efficient visual presentation of ideas and opportunities, thus providing a favorable user experience.
Composition of visual components is an important aspect of graphic design. The number of components to choose from, and the ways in which they can be combined, are each extremely large. But skilled composition and other design efforts can enhance readability, aid comprehension, characterize features persuasively, assist navigation through organized bodies of information, and facilitate recall, for example.
Graphic design efforts are evident in a wide variety of items. In particular, software user interface design involves graphic design. In computer applications, whether stand-alone or networked, user interface elements can convey information in words and images, by integrating visual communication skills with human-computer interaction techniques. The design of user interfaces includes selecting and arranging interface elements in static and/or dynamic visual layouts, which will be displayed to users of the application.